1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, hybrid vehicles have been available. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-139052 (JP 2010-139052 A) discloses a technique of a power transmission device in which two motors are arranged on different shafts.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-208721 (JP 2009-208721 A) discloses a technique of a hybrid vehicle that is configured by including an engine and a motor generator and to be switchable between at least two modes of a continuously variable shift mode and a fixed shift ratio mode.